Framed
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Derek is framed for murder, will the team be able to find out now only who framed him but why, will Derek ever be able to get his life back or will he spend the rest of his life in prison for a crime he didn't commit
1. Chapter 1

Framed-Ch 1

Derek woke up and grabbed his head, ohhhhh what a headache, he quickly closed his eyes and threw his arm over his head, he said, "baby girl where are you"?, he got no response. He moved his leg and said, "what am I doing in bed, babyyyyyy what time is it"?, he still heard nothing, he flopped his arm over and hit something, or someone.

He jumped up and said, "what the" and just then the door was kicked open and several officers said, "FREEZE DON'T MOVE", Derek said, "I'm SSA Derek Morgan with the BAU". The head officer stepped forward and said, "well then agent Morgan would you like to tell us what happened here, what did you do to this woman"?, he said, "I don't even know her".

The officer said, "what is the last thing you remember"?, Derek thought for a minute, everything was fuzzy but finally he said, "I was in my office working on paperwork when I got a call". Everybody listened as he said, "I didn't recongize the call but being an FBI agent I answered", one of the men said, "anddddddd"?, Derek said, "it was garbled kinda like they were in a hole or something, out of range or something".

He said, "I was only able to understand a few things", another officer said, "things, like what"?, Derek said, "an address, it was 3512 Roundview Lane and then the voice said help me". Derek looked up at the name tag on one of the officers uniform and saw McMurray and he said, "officer McMurray what happened, where am I"?, the officer said, "you're in an old hotel on the end of town".

Derek said, "what am I doing here"?, another officer with the name Bryant on his name tag said, "well we're seeing several used condoms and a white powdery substance on this mirror so you tell us what you're doing here". Derek said, "I don't know, I don't", Bryant said, "let me guess, you don't remember, right"?, Derek said, "the last thing I remember was walking into an abandoned building at an address, I heard the same voice that was on the call and then the next thing I remember was waking up here".

Officer McMurray said, "first we're going to get the CSIs to check you out for evidence and then we'll get you to the hospital and get you checked out", Derek said, "then can I talk tol my team"?, the officer nodded his head and said, "yes". Derek was then walked naked into the next room where he was checked from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet and the only thing they could find was multiple scratches on his arms and chest like from a struggle".

Bryant said, "and you can see scratch marks on the victims neck", McMurray said, "be sure to do a rape kit on her and get lots of pictures of the victim and the crime scene", the officers nodded their heads yes in agreement. While Derek laid there on the bed while he was being examined he wondered what had happened and who the dead woman was in the floor.

He watched as evidence was brought over and shown to McMurray, he could tell that it appeared to be a condom, it couldn't be his, he couldn't have slept with that woman, he wouldn't hurt anybody, especially a woman". When they were through checking him for evidence several tubes of blood was drawn so that they could check him for drugs and alcohol.

Several officers continued to collect evidence, among it was the victims clothes, purse and cell and after it was all bagged up Derek watched as it was put into the CSI kit and taken away. He blew out a deep breath wondering how much longer it would be before he would be able to see his team, his family so they could help him figure out what had happened to him.

He was then allowed to put clothes on and while he was putting his shoes on officer McMurray dialed a number and after a few rings he heard, "Hotchner" on the other end. He said, "is this SSA Aaron Hotchner"?, Hotch said, "it is, who's speaking"?, the officer said, "this is officer Chad McMurray with the Virginia State police and we have one of your agents here an SSA Derek Morgan".

Hotch said, "Morgan, what did he do"?, officer McMurray said, "well sir we were answering complaints about noise and when we got here we found your agent in bed and a woman dead on the floor". Hotch said, "would it be possible for me to talk to my agent"?, McMurray said, "just meet us at the police station, he's being arrested".

Derek closed his eyes and shook his head as he tried to clear the cobwebs from whatever happened to him, when officer MCMurray was finished with his call to Hotch he said, "alright agent Morgan let's get you up and to the jail your team is going to meet us there". Derek stood up and blew out a deep breath as the cuffs were slapped to his wrist and he heard, "Derek Morgan you are under arrest for murder, assault and depending on the blood test results, possible drugs and alcohol".

Meanwhile at the BAU Hotch called a meeting in the round table room, the team was all sitting there, everybody but Derek, Penelope said, "where's hotstuff, he should have been here for this meeting"?, Reid said, "the last time I saw him was earlier today when he left, he said that he was going somewhere but that he would be back".

Everybodys attention then went to the door as Hotch walked through the door, he blew out a deep breath and said, "I just got a call from officer Chad McMurray from the Virginia State Police". Dave said, "what was the call about Aaron"?, he looked around the room and said, "it was about Morgan", Penelope said, "hotstuff, what about him, ohhhh is he hurt"?, Hotch said, "I'm not really sure of his condition at this time".

Emily said, "that doesn't sound good", Hotch said, "to make a long story short, Morgans been arrested for murder, it seems that when the police responded to a noise complaint they found a naked Derek and beside him on the floor was a dead woman, that's all I know for now". Everybody stood up and quickly made their way down the stairs and headed toward the elevator, they had to see Derek and to see what they could find out about what happened after Derek left the BAU.


	2. Chapter 2

Framed-Ch 2

Derek was taken to the hospital and checked over from head to toe, his scratches were cleaned after pictures of his wounds were taken and then he was cuffed to the bed while they waited on his blood results. He looked up when his team ran into the room, Penelope was the first one into the room.

She went straight to his bedside and hugged him tight and said, "what happened"?, he then spent the next few minutes telling everybody what had happened from receiving the call to just before they arrived in his room. Reid said, "so you don't remember anything after feeling the sharp pain in your neck"?, he said, "nope nothing".

Emily said, "did they draw blood"?, he nodded his head and said, "several tubes of it", he tried to raise his arm and the clanging sound of the cuffs hitting the rail stopped him. Hotch said, "Reid I want you to go to the MEs office and see what you can find", he nodded his head and said, "on it" as he headed out of the room.

He then looked at JJ and Emily and said, "I need for you two to go to the crime scene and see what you can find, who knows you might find something that the others missed". Finally he said, "Dave, you and me will go to the police station and see what information they will give us on what happened".

Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "when we find out the victims name I need for you to look up everything you can find on her, I want to know as much as you can find out". Penelope nodded her head and said, "on it boss man", Derek then watched as everybody but his baby girl walked out of the room.

While Penelope was sitting at her hotstuffs bedside the nurse came in to do one final check on his scratches before he was to be taken to the police station for booking. When the nurse pulled the gown down Penelope gasped when she saw the scratches covering his chest and upper arms.

Derek said, "I don't know what happened, I don't remember anything", the nurse said, "the results of your blood work are in", Penelope and Derek in unison said, "anddddd"?, the nurse said, "the doctor will be in before you are discharged and released into the police officers custody to be transported to the jail".

Tears streamed down Penelopes cheek as she heard that he would be going to jail, the nurse turned around and headed out of the room and just a few seconds later the doctor and officer McMurray walked into the room. The doctor walked over and said, "we have the results of your tests".

Derek said, "and what did you find"? the doctor said, "your blood alcohol level was twice the legal limit and I found cocaine in your system and a large amount of Sildenafil citrate". Penelope said, "what's that"?, the doctor said, "Viagra", she said, "why would he have a large amount of that in his system he doesn't take that medication".

She looked down at Derek and he said, "I definitley don't", the doctor said, "I don't know what to tell you agent Morgan, that's what the tests showed". Officer McMurray said, "is he cleared to be released doc"?, the doctor nodded his head and said, "yeah he's ready to be released, I'll just go sign his papers and then he's yours".

Meanwhile at the coroners office Reid walks into the room and the ME says, "can I help you"? Reid flashed his badge and said, "yes I'm Spencer Reid with the FBI and I have a few questions for you". She said, "my name is Callie, what can I do for you"?, Reid said, "I have a few questions about a DB that was brought in here earlier, a female".

The ME said, "she's right over here" as she led Reid across the room to the sheet covered body, when the sheet was pulled down the womans face was covered with bruises. Reid said, "what was the cause of death"?, the ME said, "multiple stab wounds", he had noticed bruising around the neck and said, "looks like she was choked".

Callie said, "from what I understand their was a cloth at the scene in or around the bed so that could have been used during sex", Reid nodded his head and said, "did you run a rape kit"?, she said, "I did and their was evidence of trauma and tearing but you can also get that from rough sex so I can't determine if Shannon was raped or not".

Reid said, "Shannon"?, Callie said, "yes the victims name is Shannon Lowe", Reid said, "is their anything else you can tell me"?, she said, "I got skin samples from under her nails and did testing and the results came back to a Derek Morgan". Reid nodded his head and said, "what about blood work"?, Callie said, "her blood alcohol level was more than twice the legal limit and I found cocaine in her system".

Callie pointed to Shannons arms and said, "she has needle marks on her arms here and here", Reid said, "can you tell if she was a long time user of if it just started happening recently"?, Callie said, "she doesn't have marks anywhere else from needle use so I'd say that the drug use just recently started".

Reid said, "did you find any DNA inside the victim"?, she shook her head and said, "no but according to crime scene pictures their were multiple condoms on the scene". He said, "were tests run on the condoms"?, she said, "their were and the DNA inside matches Derek Morgan and the DNA on the outside match the victim so their was definite sexual intercourse between the two".

He nodded his head and said, "thank you Callie, you've been a big help", she said, "any time agent Reid, any time" and then she watched as he turned around and disappeared into the hall. He pulled out his cell and texted Penelope the name of the victim, she was getting ready to walk to the elevator with Derek and the officers when her cell started beeping.

She pulled her cell out and saw that it was from Reid and she took note of the name Shannon Lowe, as they loaded Derek into the police car she said, "I'm going to find out everything I can about you Shannon Lowe, everything".


	3. Chapter 3

Framed-Ch 3

Penelope headed back to the BAU so that she would have access to more information about Shannon, she wasn't aloud to go be with Derek, he couldn't have visitors for several hours. When she walked into her office she sat down in front of her babies and said, "come on babies give momma something, give her something good" as her fingers started flying across the keyboard.

Meanwhile at the crime scene JJ and Emily were still looking for a sign of something, of anything that might help Derek but they had come up blank, well almost. Emily said, "the marks on the carpet they look like a tripod don't they"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "they do so if it was a tripod that was sitting here that means that they recorded everything that happened to Derek".

Emily said, "now all we have to do if find the sicko and then find the tape and play it to prove that Derek is innocent", JJ said, "true but first we have to find this person". Emily nodded her head and said, "and that's gonna be a problem because whoever it is they're good, really good", JJ said, "well then we'll just have to be better", Emily said, "I couldn't agree with you more Jayje" as they both walked out of the hotel room.

Hotch and Dave were sitting in the conference room with several of the officers as they looked at the evidence, Dave said, "whoever framed Morgan is doing a great job". One of the officers said, "maybe you should face the facts that he might have actually done this, he might have raped, tortured and then killed this beautiful woman".

Dave shook his head and said, "their isn't a chance in hell that Derek did this to her", another officer said, "working in this kind of work can make a person snap, maybe he snappped". Hotch looked up from the evidence and said, "no, no he didn't" and then turned his attention back to the evidence.

Dave picked up her calendar and started looking at it, he turned back several months and kept seeing, "MEET WITH DEREK" at least 3 days a week. Hotch said, "what is it, what did you see"?, Dave handed him the book and said, "this" and Hotch said, "this can't be real, this is a set up, a frame, the Morgan we know and love would never do this Dave, not ever", Dave nodded his head in agreement and said, "I agree".

At the jail Derek had just been finger printed and had his pictures taken and was heading toward a private cell, where he is an FBI agent he will be left in isolation until time for his bail hearing. He stood in the middle of the hall as the door to his cell was opened, he then stepped inside and jumped as the door was closed.

He turned around when the guard told him to put his hands through the slot in the door, when he did the cuffs were removed and Derek walked over and sat down on his bed. The guard said, "they will probably be back to get you for your bail hearing in a little while and until then the only person you can see is your lawyer", Derek nodded his head and said, "thank you" before covering his head with his hands.

Penelope was still working on her computers when JJ, Emily and Reid walked into her office, JJ said, "any luck Garcie"?, she said, "my minions are still looking, what about you guys"?, JJ and Emily shook their heads no and Reid said, "the only things I found out was that Shannons blood alcohol level was more than twice the legal limit and she had cocaine in her system".

Emily said, "what about a rape kit, was she raped"?, Reid said, "their was evidence of tearing but that can also occur with rough sex so she couldn't say one way or the other if Shannon had been raped". JJ said, "what about scratches, bruises, anything on those"?, he said", well she had strangulation marks around her neck but her cause of death was multiple stab wounds".

Penelope said, "meaning what for our boy"?, Reid said, "it's not good Garcia, not good at all, so far everything is pointing to Morgan and Shannon getting together, having sex and then getting high and something going wrong and him killing her". She said, "BUT IT DIDN'T HAPPEN THAT WAY", he said, "of course it didn't, of course it didn't".

JJ said, "none of us believe that Garcie, all he's saying is that's how the evidence is stacking up", Emily said, "which means that whoever is framing Derek is good, to good". Penelopes attention then turned back to her computers when they started beeping, everybody walked over and JJ said, "what is it, what were you able to find"?, Penelope said, "I have several arrests for Shannon", Reid said, "on what grounds, what was she arrested for"?, Penelope looked up at them and said, "prostitution, she was arrested at least 5 times in the past 6 months for prostitution".

Emily said, "we need to delve deeper into Shannons life, she isn't as innocent as everybody thinks she is", Penelope nodded her head and said ,"on it Em" as her attention then went back to her computers as she searched for more information about Shannon.


	4. Chapter 4

Framed-Ch 4

Hotch and Dave were notified when Derek was booked, they allowed him to talk to Derek so right now they were waiting for the guards to bring Derek to an interrogation room from his cell. When he walked into the room he waited for the guards to hook him to the table and leave before he said, "please give me good news".

Dave said, "we wish we could son, we really wish we could", he said, "so what have you been able to find out"?, Hotch said, "the victims name is Shannon Lowe, Garcia is looking into her right now". Derek listened as Hotch said, "we were checking out the evidence against you and it's stacking up pretty high right now".

Derek said, "evidence, what do they have"?, Dave said, "well they have her calendar that has the two of you meeting 3 times a week for the past several months". Derek said, "I swear to you that I've never met her much less slept with her", Hotch said, "we believe you Morgan, it's just that whoever is framing you is good".

He sat there listening as Dave talked about the strangulation marks around Shannons neck and the injecion marks on her arms, Derek said, "so what are they thinking"?, Hotch said, "they're thinking that you and Shannon have been getting together for the past several months 3 times a week for sex and to do drugs".

Derek said, "that's ridiculous", Hotch said, "and they're thinking that one thing led to another and you killed her during rough sex", he shook his head and said, "I never slept with her". Hotch said, "the DNA in the condoms is yours and the DNA on the outside of the condom matches Shannon so the two of you definitley had sex".

He hit the table and said, "I DID NOT SLEEP WITH THAT WOMAN, I LOVE PENELOPE", Dave said, "we believe you Derek", he said, "so Hotch what are my chances of getting bail"?, he said, "not very good I'm afraid, this is murder that you're being framed for and you would be a flight risk so I wouldn't count on getting bail".

Dave said, "but if they grant you bail I'll get you out", Derek smiled and said, "thanks man", Derek then sighed and said, "I just wish I could remember something, anything". Hotchs attention then went to his cell that was ringing, he put it on speaker and said, "go ahead Em".

Emily said, "PG found out that Shannon has been arrested at least 6 times for prostitution over the past several months", Hotch said, "was she able to find anything else"?, Emily said, "she had a deposit of almost 200,000.00 dollars 3 days ago and she's working on getting the information from the sender but the information is bouncing all over the U. S. so it might take a little time".

Derek said, "how's baby girl doing"?, Penelope smiled and said, "I'm hanging in hotstuff, how are you doing"?, he said, "as good as I can be I guess". Emily said, "what are they saying about bail"?, Hotch said, "l told Morgan that he probably won't get bail, he's charged with murder and with him being an FBI agent he's a definite flight risk".

Penelope said, "but he wouldn't leave", Dave said, "we know that kitten but the prosecution is going to try to prove Derek unfit for bail and with all the evidence against him he's not likely to get it". She said, "hang in there hotstuff we're doing everything we can to get you out of there".

He smiled and said, "I love you goddess", she said, "and I love you", Emily said, "I'll let you know if she finds anything else out", Hotch said, "see ya soon". After the call ended Dave said, "don't worry son we will find out who's doing this to you and when we do they're gonna pay, I promise you that".

Derek sighed and said, "from your lips Rossi, from your lips"


	5. Chapter 5

Framed-Ch 5

Dereks bail hearing went as Hotch had feared and he was denied bail and with the court calendar filled to running over with cases it would be almost 3 months before his trial would start. As he sat in his cell he hoped that by the time his trial came around that his team would find something that would be able to prove his innocence.

The team had been working pretty much around the clock trying to find something that would help free Derek but so far everything was pointing to him and Shannon meeting 3 times a week for sex. It seemed like Derek couldn't catch a break, after a mix up in the paperwork he was even put in genpop with some of the men he helped put in there with him.

To say that he wasn't very popular was an understatement, it was only a couple of days before he was stabbed and had to be taken to the hospital. The minute his team found out he was there they arranged to get to see him, he was in a private room with a guard in the room with him and one in the hall to keep him from escaping.

He was currently laying in the bed with his wrist cuffed to the rail and his baby girl was sitting by his side, she looked at him and said, "don't worry handsome, you're going to be alright and soon you'll be home with me where you belong". His eyes opened and he said, "this paperwork mix up happened pretty coincoinendently when I was suppose to go back to my private room".

Penelope said, "would you like me to do my thing and check to see how accidently it was done"?, he winked at her and said, "if anybody can find it sweetness, it's you". She blew him a kiss and said, "the doctor said that you'd be here overnight so I'll be back before visiting hours are over".

He smiled and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you", she looked over at the guard and said, "I'm leaving for a while is it okay if I give him a goodbye kiss"?, he said, "I'm not suppose to but go ahead". She smiled and said, "thank you", he said, "any time Penelope, any time" and he turned his head as she leaned down and kissed his lips passionately.

When they pulled apart he said, "be careful goddess"?, she said, "don't worry handsome I will", he said, "how's the tummy trouble"?, she said, "doing better, I think I have that stomach bug that's been going around". He said, "please take care of yourself goddess, she sighed and said, "I will my love, I will" as she turned around and walked out into the hall.

About an hour later he was on the verge of drifting off when he smelled a famaliar smell, it was the same perfume from that night at the building before he felt the pain in the side of his neck. He opened his eyes and looked around and saw nobody in the room and said, "it must be shift change", he then closed his eyes and tried to rest.

He heard his door open and somebody walk in, he assumed that it was the guard and kept his eyes closed, his eyes opened quickly when he smelled that perfume again. When he opened his eyes he saw Savannah standing there and he said, "what are you doing in here"?, she said, "you're my patient for the night sweetheart".

He said, "get away from me Savannah", she said, "but Derek", he noticed a small bump on her stomach and said, "a a are you pregnant"?, she smiled and said, "as a matter of fact I am". Derek said, "how far along are you"?, she said, "almost 3 months", it had been almost 3 months since he had been arrested for murder and put in jail.

She stood there looking at him smiling for a few minutes and then she leaned down and said, "get some sleep daddy", he said, "w w what"?, she walked away from the bed and said, "get some sleep daddy" and then disappeared into the hallway. Derek tried to get out of the bed and the guard walked into the room and said, "what are you doing Morgan"?, he said, "that woman that was just in here, that doctor she's the one, she's the one that framed me".

The guard said, "calm down, take it easy", he said, "no, you have to listen", the guard that was standing in the hall quickly got the doctor and she gave him a shot and in a matter of a few minutes he was sleeping peacefully in bed. Savannah smiled as she walked closer to the bed, she ran her hand up and down his chest and said, "don't worry lovebug I'll take good care of our little miracle, I promise".

She then looked over her shoulder and saw that she was alone with Derek and she leaned down and kissed his lips passionately and when she pulled away she said, "it didn't have to be this wnay Derek but you refused me". She sighed and said, "you refused to give me the one thing I wanted more than anything, a child sooooo I had to take matters into my own hands".

She then smiled as she walked out of the room, passing the guard in the hallway, she couldn't help but smile knowing that she had managed to do what she did to Derek and nobody was the wiser. She put her hand on her stomach and said, "don't worry little one mommy's here, mommy's here and nobody and I mean nobody is gonna take you away from me, not now, not ever" as she walked toward the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

Framed-Ch 6

When Derek woke up his baby girl was sitting by his side, she said, "are you alright"?, before he could answer the doctor walked into the room with officer McMurray and said, "he became upset, highly aggravated, said something about a woman was in his room". Penelope looked at Derek and said, "who was it hotstuff, who was in your room"?, he said, "Savannah, it was Savannah, she's pregnant, claims the baby's mine".

The doctor said, "I had to sedate him and while he was out he developed a fever so I'm not sure how much of that is true and how much is hallucination from the fever". Penelope looked up at the doctor and said, "if he says that somebody was in his room then somebody was in his room, fever or not".

Officer McMurray said, "I think that you need to accept that maybe, just maybe the man in front of you is a rapist and a killer", Penelope stood up and said, "excuse me, what did you just say"?, the officer smiled and said, "you FBI types kill me, you think you're better than everybody else, well he's not going to get away with it".

She said, "he's not guilty, he didn't do anything, he's being framed", he laughed and said, "whatever helps you sleep at night", the doctor said, "alright that's enough". Penelope stood there listening as the doctor said, "you owe Ms. Garcia an apology, agent Morgan is innocent until proven guilty and with that is entitled to believeability".

The officer said, "you're right doctor", he looked at Penelope and said, "I'm sorry mam, I didn't mean to take my frustrations out on you and agent Morgan". Penelope said, "we're all on the same side, we all want to find the person that framed Derek and killed Shannon", she smiled down at the now sleeping Derek and said, "I've known this man for years and he's not the type of person to hurt somebody much less kill somebody".

The doctor said, "I was ready to release him but with the high fever he's developes I need him to stay here for at least another 24 to 48 hours". The officer said, "I'm going to leave the guards where they are", he nodded his head and said, "sounds like a good plan", Penelope looked up at him and said, "and you might want to limit his visitors to you, other officers and our team until we can find out what's going on".

McMurray said, "good idea, we want to limit the amount of people until we can find out for sure about the visitor", the doctor said, "I've started agent Morgan on a broad spectrum antibiotic and we'll see how things go from here". Penelope said, "doctor would ie be possible for me to see the survelience footage, that would prove that Savannah was indeed here like Derek said".

The doctor said, "I'll make a few calls and see what I can do", she smiled and said, "thank you", the officer looked at Penelope and said, "agent Morgan is a lucky man". Penelope said, "lucky how, he's been arrested for a murder that he didn't commit", McMurray said, "he's lucky because if anybody can prove his innocence it's you and the rest of his team".

She then watched as the officer walked out into the hall, she then looked over her shoulder at Derek and said, "once I can check that footage out that will lead us hopefully in the right direction, the direction of finding out who framed you and why.


	7. Chapter 7

Framed-Ch 7

Penelope was currently walking through the door at the security office, the guard stands up and says, "Penelope Garcia"?, she said, "that's me", he says, "I've been expecting you". He stands up and shakes her hand and says, "the footage is ready for ya", she said, "thank you" as she sat down.

She was only sitting for a few minutes before she did indeed see Savannah walking up the hall toward Dereks room, she was in his room for approximately 5 minutes before she walked back out and headed up the hall toward the elevator. Penelope pulled out her cell and dialed Hotchs cell.

After a few rings he heard, "Hotchner", Penelope said, "bossman I need for you to come to the hospital as soon as you can", he said, "is it Morgan, is something wrong"?, she said, "he had a visitor and I promise when you get here I'll explain it all". He said, "I'll be there in a few minutes".

She said, "come to the security office on the first floor", he said, "see you in a few", she said, "later bossman", after the call ended she looked at the security guard and said, "do you have cameras in the parking lot to"?, he said, "we sure do, our cameras go all the way out to the main road".

Penelope turned back around to the computer screen and hit a few keys and then her and the guard watches as Savannah walked out of the hospital and climbed into the passenger side of a car and drove away. She was able to freeze the frame and get a liscense number off of the car.

She said, "let's just see who this car belongs to shall we"?, she then let her fingers to the walking and was able to pull up some information on the car. The guard said, "you're amazing", she said, "thank you", he said, "I've never seen anybody work a computer like that in my life".

Penelope said, "awwww you're just saying that cause it's true" and they were both laughing when Hotch and the others walked into the room. She said, "guys Derek had a visitor earlier", Hotch said, "a visitor, who"?, she said, "watch" and she played the footage and then Penelope switched the footage so they could watch her walk out of the hospital and climb into the passengers side of the car.

Reid said, "who does the car belong to"?, she said, "it was stolen yesterday", JJ said, "that's convenient isn't it"?, Penelope said, "very", Dave said, "kitten what did Morgan say about Savannahs visit"?, he said that she was pregnant and claiming that the child was his", everybody looked at each other and then Hotch said, "so Savannah orchestrated this"?, Penelope said, "but why destroy Dereks reputation as an FBI agent"?, Dave said, "her actions are screaming you destroyed me and I'll destroy you".

Penelope said, "when hotstuff and I first got together he told me that she had been pressuring him to have a child with her and he kept telling "her over and over and then finally he'd had enough of her trying to control him so he broke up with her". Emily said, "sounds like breaking up with her was the best thing he could do because he went from her to the best person for him, you".

Reid said, "how is Morgan"?, Penelope said, "after Savannahs visit he had to be sedated and now he has a fever and will be here at least 24 to 48 hours". Hotch said, "we'll have to get his visitors monitored", Penelope said, "it's already taken care of and the only people that can see him is us and the doctors until he's released".

Hotch said, "Garcia we need to see if we can find Savannah, maybe if we can find her we can prove that she's the guilty one", Penelope pulled her computer out of her bag and said, "on it Charlie Brown". Everybody grinned as they watched her let her fingers fly across the keyboard as she started multiple searches for Savannah.


	8. Chapter 8

Framed-Ch 8

Penelope was working like crazy trying to find Savannah but so far nothing which meant that Savannah was better at planning and scheming than anybody gave her credit for. Everybody had gone to see Derek, everybody but JJ who stayed with Penelope, JJ said, "how are you doing Garcie"?, she said, "my stomach is driving me nuts, this nausea is almost more than this oracle can take".

JJ said, "Garcie what are your symptoms"?, she said, "I'm tired, nausea, my emotions are going crazy", she leaned in and said, "and my boobs are sore, tender". JJ smiled and said, "I think I know what's wrong with you", Penelope said, "why are you smiling Jayje"?, JJ said, "we need to go to the pharmacy".

Penelope said, "the pharmacy, why"? JJ said, "that stomach virus that you think you have", Penelope said, "yeah, what about it"?, JJ said, "well if my hunch is right you're pregnant". Penelopes mouth flew open and she said, "p p pregnant, I can't be pregnant", JJ said, "well, when was the last time that you and Morgan had sex"?, she said, "the morning that all this happened".

JJ said, "and that was over 3 months ago", Penelope nodded her head yes and JJ said, "when was your last period"?, Penelope thought back and said, "the middle of January". JJ said, "Garcie this is the middle of May", Penelope said, "we better get to that pharmacy then sunshine" and as both girls headed out of the security office they had smiles on their faces.

When Derek woke up Fran was by his bedside, he said, "momma what are you doing here"?, she said, "Derek Michael Morgan are you trying to make your momma an old woman before her time"?, Derek said, "no mam". She touched his face and said, "baby you're burning up", he said, "how long have I been out"?, she said, "I've been here over an hour".

He said, "where is everybody"?, she said, "everybody but Penelope and JJ are out in the hall", Derek said, "where are JJ and baby girl"?, she smiled and said, "working on trying to find Savannah on survelience cameras". Derek sighed and said, "momma what if", she said, "I know what you're thinking and I want you to stop it".

Derek said, "but", she said, "no buts baby boy", he said, "Savannah said that she was pregnant and I was the father", he looked up at his mom and said, "I haven't had sex with Savannah in over a year so if she's pregnant by me it was her that did this to me momma". Fran put a cool compress on her sons head and said, "let's not worry about that right now, right now we need to focus on helping prove you innocent, the rest we'll worry about later, okay"?, she weakly smiled and nodded his head yes as he closed his eyes and quickly feel asleep again.

Meanwhile in one of the downstairs bathrooms Penelope and JJ were waiting for the 3 minutes to be up, JJ said, "are you ready for this"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "with my hotstuff I'm ready". JJ put her hand on top of Penelopes and said, "it's time to see if I'm right"?, Penelope nodded her head yes as she walked over to the counter and picked up the stick in her hand.

JJ said, "welllllllll Garcie, was I right or was I wrong"?, Penelope looked down at the stick and smiled and said, "it says positive, you were right Jayje, you were right". Penelope wiped the tears away and said, "now what"?, JJ said, "now we go get bloodwork to find out how far along you really are", Penelope said, "I need to get back to looking for Savannah".

JJ said, "this won't take long and then you can get back to it, okay"?, she sighed and said, "okay" as they then grabbed their things and headed out of the bathroom and toward the ER to get verification on just how far along Penelope was. About half an hour later Penelope and JJ were all smiles as they headed out of the ER.

Penelope said, "16 weeks, I can't believe that, I'm 16 weeks pregnant and never knew it", she said, "now that we know for sure, I think we need to go up so you can tell Derek". Penelope said, "he's going through so much right now", JJ said, "that's right he is and this good news will make it easier for him to make it through all this".

Penelope said, "alright, alright let's go tell hotstuff" as they stepped onto the elevator she couldn't help but smile knowing that the love her and Derek had shared made a baby. It made a little miracle that as part him and part her, her hand slid protectively down to her stomach where their little boy or girl was safe and sound.

As they stepped off the elevator and headed down the hall toward Dereks room she couldn't help but wonder just what Derek would say to the fact that she was pregnant, that they were going to be parents in a few short months.


	9. Chapter 9

Framed-Ch 9

When Penelope and JJ walked into the room Penelope said, "any change"?, Fran said, "his fever is getting higher", Reid said, "they just came in a few minutes ago and gave him something to bring it down". Penelope said, "what's causing the fever do they know"?, Reid said, "they said the stab wound is infected".

Fran looked at Penelope and said, "are you alright honey, you look a little pale", Penelope said, "I'm fine", JJ said, "how long has he been out"?, Emily said, "about an hour or so". Derek started moaning and then his eyes opened, he saw Penelope and started smiling, he held his hand up as far as it could go considering he was cuffed to the bed.

She slid her hand in his and said, "how you feeling hotstuff?, he smiled up at her and said, "better now that you're here", she sat down beside him on the bed. He said, "whats on that big beautiful brain of yours"?, she said, "I have something to tell you", he said, "is it good news"?, she said, "I think it is".

He looked at her and said, "good because I could use some good news", she reached into her pocket and pulled out the stick and handed it to him. He said, "is this what I think it is"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, we're going to have a baby", Derek said, "are you sure"?, she handed him the blood test results and she grinned as he said, "12 weeks along".

Fran said, "that's the best news I've heard in a long time", tears streamed down Dereks face and he said, "me to momma, me to", Penelope said, "I'm so glad that you're happy". He said, "happy doesn't even touch what I'm feeling", Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "we're having a baby, you and me, a little bundle of joy that's part you and part me".

She laughed and said, "so by Christmas if everything goes right we'll have a little boy or girl to love", Derek put his hand on her stomach and said, "hey in there little one I'm your daddy and I love you and your momma so so much". Penelope put her hand on top of his and sighed happily.

Hotch said, "were you able to track Savannah"?, she said, "I was able to follow her for a few miles and then she hit a blind spot and I was never able to catch her again". Derek looked up at her and said, "if anybody can catch her sweetness, it's you", she said, "thanks hotstuff, I just hope you're right", he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "I am" causing her to smile at him.

Meanwhile Savannah was sitting in her hotel room rubbing her swollen stomach, she sighed happily and said, "I can't wait till you're born, I can't wait to hold you in my arms". She laid there for a few minutes before she reached into her purse and pulled out a small drive, she opened the computer and put the drive in the side.

She said, "I can't get enough of this, I love watching me get what I want", she smiled as she watched the scene unfold, she watched herself slide her panties down over her hips. She then watched herself straddle an unconscious Derek and then she said, "ahhhhhh yessssss" as she sank down on top of him and worked to get what she wanted.

Savannah watched and watched and watched that over and over again, she loved watching herself having power over Derek, she loved watching herself dominating him. She then watched herself collapse against Dereks chest, she then ended it and pulled the drive out of the side and slid it back into her purse.

She then put her hand back on her stomach and said, "it was sooooo worth it, all of those months getting my period just perfect, getting my ovulation down to the right time. She sighed happily and said, "now that you're growing inside me their is nothing that your daddy or his precious fat cow of a girlfriend can do to take you from me".

All Savannah had to do was keep ahead of the BAU until after the baby was born, she had managed to do it for over 3 months so 6 more months wasn't going to be that hard. She said , "mommy's hungry, how about we go get a burger and fries and celebrate the fact that the FBI are such idiots" and as she got up off the bed and grabbed her things she laughed and she was still laughing as she stepped outside and closed the door behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Framed-Ch 10

The next few days were rough with Dereks temperature going higher and higher, it took several attempts at antibiotics before he finally started doing better. Penelope rarely left his side, she wanted to make sure that Savannah stayed away, she had done enough damage to her hotstuff and she wasn't going to allow her to hurt him anymore.

It was the day they all dreaded, it was the day that he was released to go back to jail but this time Hotch had arranged for him to be put where he would be safe. Hotch had also been able to get a court date, Derek would be heading to court tomorrow morning, now the team knew that they had less than 24 hours to find Savannah and get the truth from her before Derek had his day in court.

Penelope and the rest of the team were saying their goodbyes, Hotch said, "I'll be by to talk to you about your case later today", Derek nodded his head and said, "see ya later". Penelope kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you", he said, "and I love you", he put his hand on her stomach and said, "I love you both and don't worry soon I'll be back with you".

Penelope wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and said, "we'll be waiting", he winked at her and said, "I'll see you tomorrow at court, right"?, she said, "wild horses couldn't keep me away handsome". He pulled her down into one final kiss before officer McMurray wheeled him out into the hall and down toward the elevator.

Fran hugged Penelope and said, "come on honey let's get you home so that you can rest", Penelope said, "I've got to start looking for Savannah again, we're running out of time". Reid grinned and said, "don't worry we'll find her and then she'll spend the rest of her life in jail for what she's done to Morgan", Penelope sighed and said, "alright, let's find her and put her butt behind bars where it belongs", everybody nodded their heads in agreement as they grabbed their things and headed out of the room.

Savannah was parked across the road from the hospital, she wanted to watch them put Derek into the back of the police car and pull away, she slid her hand down to her stomach and said, "sorry little one but it's going to be just the two of us from now on". She sighed happily as she pulled away from the curb, meanwhile in the elevator Penelopes cell started beeping.

She pulled it out and Hotch said, "is something wrong Garcia"?, she smiled and said, "no bossman, something's right, I wrote a program so that if Savannah showed her face around any survelience cameras we would be able to see her". JJ said, "and she's out somewhere"?, Penelope said, "according to this she was outside the hospital and just turned right onto a side road".

Dave said, "we need to get kitten to her babies, we've got to find her and find her fast if we're going to stand a chance of clearing Derek and getting him home with us where he belongs". Meanwhile Derek was in the back of the police car thinking, wondering, wondering why Savannah would try to destroy his life this way.

He thought he knew her but it appears like he never really knew her at all because the woman he knew and cared for wasn't this way, she was kind, loving and cared about people. He blew out a deep breath and thought of Shannon, his heart broke for her, to think what Savannah had done to her, he shook his head and said to himself, "they will find you and get the truth out of you and then you'll be going to jail and I'll be going home, home to my family, home to my baby girl and our baby".


	11. Chapter 11

Framed-Ch 11

As the team headed toward the cars Penelopes cell started beeping, Reid said, "what's going on"?, Penelope grinned and said, "yesss my program worked" Hotch said, "program, what program Garcia"?, Penelope said, "a program I wrote so that if Savannah stuck her head out and was around a survelience camera that I would be notified".

Fran said, "and she's out"?, Penelope said, "she is or was a few minutes ago, according to this she was across the street when McMurray took Derek back to jail a few minutes ago". Reid said, "let's get back to the BAU and see what else you can find out", she nodded her head yes in agreement as they climbed back into their SUVs and headed back to the BAU.

Savannah had stopped at a supermarket and got stuff for the road, she was going to go back home and pack a bag and then get out of Virginia, from now on it was going to be her and the baby, they didn't need Derek, not now, not ever. Meanwhile at the jail Derek sighed as he walked into his new cell, he walked over and sat down on the bed and wondered just what the team was doing and how close they were to finding Savannah and setting him free.

At the BAU the team leaded by Penelope walk into her lair, she sits down in front of her babies and hits a few keys and they all watch as Savannah pulls away from front of the hospital and heads down the street. Penelope then follows her via camera to the supermarket where they see her coming out of the store with a buggy filled with food.

Dave says, "looks like our girl is getting ready to run", Penelope then follows her until Savannah runs out of camera range, Penelope then looks up at her friends and says, "I was able to follow her until I lost her at Cumberland Circle". Hotch said, "Dave I want you and Em to go at her from one side, go up Tanner Road and JJ I want you and Reid to hit her from the other side by taking Express Road".

Everybody nods their heads yes in agreement and Dave looks at Hotch and says, "what are you going to do"?, Hotch smiles and says, "I'm going to go see my client and let him know what's going on". Penelope looked up and said, "give him my love please bossman", he said, "will do Garcia, will do" as they all head out of her office.

About half an hour to 45 minutes later Derek is laying on his bed when he hears the guard say, "Morgan you're lawyer is here to see you", Derek stood up and put his wrists through the slot on the door. He then stepped back as the door was opened, when he walked into interrogation room Hotch was sitting and waiting patiently.

After the guard cuffed Derek to the table and stepped out into the hall Derek said, "you're here early, pleaseeeeeeeee tell me that means that you've found Savannah and are closer to getting me out of here"?, Hotch said, "first, Garcia sends her love" causing him to smile. Hotch said, "and then right now as we speak the team is split up heading to where Savannah was last seen so hopefully soon we'll have her".

Derek said, "do you think that if you catch her you can break her"?, Hotch leaned forward and said, "when we catch her, when not if, when we catch her we will break her, I promise you that". Derek sighed happily as Hotch explained to him everything about the program Penelope wrote that let them know that Savannah was out in public again.

Meanwhile the team had the house surrounded, their cars were hidden and they were walking closer and closer to the house, inside the house Savannah grabbed her computer and smiled as she put the drive into the side of the computer. She starts watching her interlude with Derek as she had her way with him over and over until she got what she wanted, the child she was carrying.

Dave and Emily were ready to kick in the back door and JJ and Reid were ready to kick in the front door, Dave said, "on my mark, on my mark" and then he said, "execute, execute, execute" and the doors were both kicked in and before Savannah could do anything the team had her surrounded. Reid said, "hands up NOWWWWW SAVANNAH".

She raised her hand and said, "easyyyyyy there Reid", Reid said, "what are you watching"?, Savannah said, "that's none of your business", he turned the computer around and said, "oh my God". JJ said, "what is it Spence"?, he said, "she recorded it, she recorded everything". Dave smiled and said, "checkmate Savannah" as Emily stepped forward and put the cuffs on her wrists and said, "Savannah Hayes you're under arrest" and in disbelief all Savannah could do was look down at the floor and blow out a deep breath.

Emily pulled out her cell and dialed Hotchs number and after a few rings he heard, "give me good news Em", Emily said, "we've got her, we've got her and we've got the evidence we need to clear Morgan" causing a smile to grace his and Dereks lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Framed-Ch 12

Dave and Reid were ready and waiting for Savannah in the interrogation room, Reid already had the computer set up and ready to confront her with what she had done. When Savannah was led into the room she said, "well if it isn't Dudley do right and his faithful companion doofus", Dave said, "it's good to see you again to Savannah.

After the guard cuffed her to the table he said, "I'll be right outside", they nodded their heads yes as he walked out into the hall, Savannah then said, "what do the two of you want"?, Reid turned the computer on and said, "this Savannah, we want to talk about this".Savannah said, "ahhhhhh yes, you want to talk about that tramp Shannon and what I did to her and Derek, right"?, Dave said, "yes Savannah".

Savannah said, "I've always wanted a child, is their anything wrong with that"?, Dave said, "nothing at all", she said, "and I asked Derek over and over and he said, "no Savannah, I'm not ready to be a father, we're not that serious". Reid said, "so instead of waiting and giving him time to change his mind you have him framed for murder and drug and rape him"?, she giggled and said, "yeppppppp and I enjoyed every second of it".

Dave looked at Savannah as she watched the video she had taken of the entire interlude, she was all smiles as she watched Shannon being beaten, strangled and stabbed. Reid said, "what are you smiling about"?, Savannah said, "stupid twit, she didn't want to do what I told her to do so I took care of her", Dave said, "you mean you killed her or had her killed"?, Savannah said, "yeah, I had her killed, she was in the way and had to be handled".

Reid said, "what about Derek, I thought you loved him", she said, "I did", Dave said, "but what"?, Savannah said, "he refused me, he refused to give me the one thing I've always wanted, a child". Reid played the scenes where she drugged and then raped Derek and said, "why Savannah, why, why degrade him like this, why hurt him this way"?, she said, "because I could and he had what I wanted".

Savannah grinned and said, "the power I felt as I rode him, as I took his seed, as I made this baby, was amazing", Dave said, "Savannah you raped a man that you once loved, how could you do that"?, she pointed to the screen and said, "just like that David, just like that". Reid said, "speaking of Derek", Savannah said, "yes how is he doing, how's he enjoying prison"?, Dave laughed and said, "he's not in jail anymore".

She said, "w w what"?, Reid said, "this video right here that you're so proud of, it cleared him, he's on his way home to his fiancée and their unborn child", Savannah said, "their what"?, Reid said, "their unborn child". She said, "he didn't want a child with me but what, but he does with her, with that fat cow"?, Reid said, "Penelope has always been the love of his life and that didn't change, it will take more than a person like you to pull them apart".

Dave stood up and grabbed the computer and said, "oh and Savannah when the baby is born Derek is going to have DNA testing done and if the baby is his then he will take it and him and Penelope will raise the baby as theirs". Savannah shook her head and said, "never, that cow will never raise my child", Dave said, "with you in jail you won't have any say in the matter".

As Reid and Dave walked out into the hall the last thing they heard before the door closed was Savannah screaming, "NOOOOOOOOO, NEVERRRRRRRRRRR, THEY'LL NEVER GET MY BABY, NEVERRRRRRRR". Dave laughed and said, "how about we head home to join the party"?, Reid said, "sounds good to me Rossi, sounds real good" as they walked out of the jail and down the steps that led to their car.


	13. Chapter 13

Framed-Ch 13

Penelope was in the kitchen helping with the food, she couldn't believe it her hotstuff was coming home, they had found the evidence that he was innocent and he was coming home. The door opened up and she heard, "baby I'm home", she dried her hands and ran through the house and practically jumped into his arms.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as he crashed his lips against hers, she quickly deepened the kiss and they pulled apart when their family said, "WELCOME HOMEEEEEEE". He smiled and said, "it's good to be home", he hugged everybody and then said, "I want to thank you all for everything you've done to help me because without you I would still be in jail".

JJ said, "it was mostly Garcie, if it weren't for her working on her babies we wouldn't have found the information we needed in order to find her", Derek smiled at his baby girl and said, "you sweet lady are the light of my life". She said, "and you hotstuff are my life", she then cupped his face in her hands and gently pressed her lips against his.

They pulled apart when they heard the front door opening, they looked around to see Dave and Reid walking into the house, Reid walked right over to Derek and pulled his brother into his arms and said, "welcome home". Derek said, "thanks pretty boy, it's so good to be back home", as he looked around his house he said, "I was afraid that I was never gonna get to come back here again".

Dave hugged his step son and said, "welcome home son, welcome home", Derek sighed happily and said, "I can't tell you how good it is to be here with you guys". Penelope intertwined their fingers and said, "and it's good to have you home, we've missed you so much" and then Clooney jumped up on his legs and started barking.

He dropped to his knees and said, "hey buddy", Clooney licked his face and Derek laughed and said, "I've missed you to buddy, I've missed you to" as he continued petting the excited dog. Fran hugged her son and kissed his cheek and said, "I hope your hungry honey because we've fixed enough food for an army".

Derek rubbed his stomach and said, "you know me momma I'm always hungry" and they all laughed as they headed into the dining room to enjoy the delicious food that was prepared for his homecoming. As they sat down at the table Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you".

She smiled at him and said, "I love you to", Derek slid his free hand down to her stomach and said, "daddy's home little one, daddy's home" causing his family to smile as they then dug in to the table full of food. The celebration continued for several hours before everybody headed home to give the couple some much needed and wanted time alone.

Derek said, "baby we need to talk about what happened", they sat down on the couch and then turned to face each other, he said, "the footage that's on the drive was bad from what I hear". She said, "y y you haven't watched it yet"?, he shook his head and said, "I wanted to wait", she reached over and grabbed the computer and the drive and said, "let's watch it now", he nodded his head as he scooted closer to her.

She opened the computer and put the drive in the side, she then looked at him and said, "are you sure about this"?, he nodded his head and said, "ready when you are gorgeous". She smiled at him and then took a deep breath, her finger hovered over the mouse for a few seconds as she readied herself to watch what happened the night Derek was framed.

She blew out a deep breath and clicked it and then they watched as a picture appeared on the screen


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter contains mentions of sexual content

Framed-Ch 14

The scene started as a man started hitting the woman they now know is Shannon, he keeps telling her that she will do what they tell her to do or else, the scared woman nods her head yes and begs for the beating to stop. Derek intertwines fingers with Penelope as they watch a man as he rips Shannons shirt and knocks her to the ground.

They then see him dropping his pants and force her legs open and rape her, Penelope turns her head and tears stream down her face, her heart is breaking for Shannon. After the man is finished raping her he grabs her by the hair and says, "now you are going to have sex with Derek and you're going to have sex with him until we tell you to stop".

Shannon looks over her shoulder at Savannah who is holding a gun on her before the man drags her over to the bed and makes her climb on top of Derek. He says, "now moveeeeee", Shannon then lowers herself down on an unconscious Derek and starts riding him hard and fast and it doesn't take long until the first session of sex is over.

Savannah pulls the woman off and says, "change the condom and get right back on slut", Shannon says, "please no, please, he's innocent, he doesn't deserve this". They watch as Savannah slaps the woman hard across the face and then puts the gun in her mouth and says, "you have till the count of 3 to do what I tell you to do or I'll blow your head off".

Shannon nods her head and then removes the condom and drops it into a bag, being careful not to lose anything out of it, she then grabs another condom and puts it on Derek and then reluctantly climbs back on the bed where she has her way with a still unconscious Derek. As they watch Shannon rape him a third time they wonder what else Savannah put both Shannon and Derek through.

Just as they were thinking that it was over the man stabs Shannon in the stomach and then makes her continue, before Shannon is finished with her final assault on Derek she has been stabbed 4 or 5 times. They then watch as the man wraps his hands around her neck and starts choking her, they watch as she gasps for air as he tightens his hands up around her neck.

As the woman starts losing consciousness they hear Savannah say, "awwww bye bye slut, bye bye" and then as then when the man finally ends her suffering by stabbing her one final time Savannah laughs. They then watch as the man picks Shannon up and carries her out of the room and then Savannah is left alone with Derek.

Derek looks away as Savannah slides her panties down her legs and kicks them aside, she then removes the condom and says, "my turn, you are going to give me what I've always wanted, a child, our child". She then climbs up on the bed and straddles his waist, as she sinks down on him and moans his name in pleasure Derek closes his eyes in disgust.

Savannah then put more medication into Dereks IV and said, "trust me lover you're going to need this, until I get what I want from you this isn't over, not by a longshot". While the meds kick in they watch as she touches Derek, kisses him, and fondles him and when the meds kick in they watch as she smiles wickedly as she starts wiggling and grinding on him.

As he watched Savannah rape him he is hit with wave after wave of nausea, finally after several rounds of having her way with him she climbs off and then before walking away she kisses his lips passionately and says, "it didn't have to be this way Derek". The footage then shows her grabbing her panties and putting them back on before walking over to the camera and saying. "a wonderful ending to a wonderful day" and then the video ends.

Tears are streaming down Derek and Penelopes faces, he looks at her and says, "I feel so dirty, why Penelope, why"?, she caresses his cheek and said, "hotstuff, you didn't do anything wrong, this is all on her". Derek said, "how can you still look at me the same way, I was unfaithful to you", she shook her head and said, "no, no you weren't, you didn't have sex with her willingly Derek, you were raped, raped by Shannon and Savannah, you didn't have a choice in the matter".

Derek said, "why would you want a man like me, damaged, used, unworthy of you", she cupped his face in her hands and said, "I love you Derek, I've always loved you and I always will". She wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face and said, "you are my world, the love of my life and nothing Savannah or anybody else says or does is gonna change that".

She then leans in and kisses his lips gently, when they pull apart he whispers, "I love you, now and forever", he weakly smiles and says, "I don't know what I'd do without you". She intertwines their finsgers and says, "I'm not going anywhere", he says, "but", she put her finger over his lips and says, "Derek Michael Morgan, will you do me the honor or marrying me"?, his mouth flew open and all he could do was nod his head yes.

They were both smiling as he leaned in and claimed her lips with his


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter contains sexual content

Framed-Ch 15

Penelope smiled at the love of her life and said, "make love to me Derek", he said, "but", she said, "no buts", he nodded his head and said, "your wish is my command goddess". He stood up and held out his hand and she happily slid her hand in his as they then started making their way up the stairs that led toward their bedroom.

When they stepped into the bedroom he smiled and said, "I never thought I'd see this room again", she smiled and said, "you're here now and that's all that matters angelfish". They stopped beside the bed and she slowly tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor, she then leaned in and kissed her way from his chest up to his neck and then from his neck to his lips.

Derek moaned in pleasure as she gently licked, sucked and bit on his neck, she then slid her hands down to his pants where she unbuttoned and unzipped and slid them along with his boxers down over his hips. He toed off his shoes and kicked them and his pants and boxers across the room before reclaiming Penelopes lips with his.

As they pulled apart he reached for the hem of her shirt, he then ever so slowly pulled it over her head, he then leaned over and kissed his way from her lips down to the valley of her perfect breasts. He then dropped to his knees and kissed her stomach and said, "daddy loves you and your mommy soooo much".

He then stood up and bit down on his bottom lip as he slid her skirt down her perfectly curvy body and said, "I've missed this, I've missed you and your amazing body". She felt her heart racing as he unhooked her bra in the front and her breasts sprang free, he cupped them in his hands and said, "I've missed these babies right here, so perfect, so so perfect".

She giggled as he kneaded them in his fingers, as he tweaked her nipples between his fingers she bit down on her bottom lip and threw her head back in pleasure. He then tossed her bra on the bedside table and then slid her panties down over her creamy hips and thighs, after she kicked them away she laid down on the bed and held her hand out to him.

He quickly joined her on the bed where he settled between her thighs and said, "I love you", she said, "make me yours Derek, make me yours", he practically growled as he claimed her lips with his. Penelope deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth, as their tongues battled for control he lined himself up at her entrance.

As he slid inside her inch for glorious inch they both moaned in pleasure, she wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her back as she met him thrust for thrust. Making love to Penelope this time was different, he loved her then and he loved her now so that wasn't different and then he knew what it was, they were engaged and having a baby, that's what was different.

As they moved as one building each other up for a passionate release they both let go, completely let go and the loving and slow love making session turned hot and steamy. They were holding on to each other like if they let go they would drift away, they were touching every touchable inch and kissing every kissable inch of each others bodies.

After what seemed like hours of bringing each other close to release and then backing off neither one could last any longer and after a few more hard, deep thrusts they exploded in bliss as wave after wave of orgasm hit the lovers. Derek collapsed on the bed beside her as they both gasped for air.

He looked over at her and said, "I love you baby girl", she winked at him and said, "and I love you hotstuff", one touch led to another and then another and soon they were on the second of many many rounds of lovemaking for that night. As they rode out orgasm after orgasm together they finally gave in to their exhaustion as the sun was coming up.


	16. Chapter 16

Framed-Ch 16

The next few months passed by very normally for Derek and Penelope as Derek completed his assigned therapy after his ordeal and soon he was cleared to go back to work. Penelpoes pregnancy was progressing normally and she was now almost 8 months pregnant, the baby had been kicking up a storm the last couple of days, a fact that delighted Derek because he loved feeling their child move.

Penelope was now down to working 3 days a week since she was getting close to her due date, she was currently wobbling her way toward the door and she was followed closely by her now husband. Derek and Penelope had been quietly married in Daves back yard surrounded by their family and close friends not long after he was clearer of Cassies murder.

Savannah had attempted to call Derek several times but he refused to talk to her, he wanted to put all of that behind him, especially what she had done to him. Arrangements had already been made so that when Savannah delivered they would do a DNA test and if Derek was indeed the father the baby would be turned over to him and Penelope.

A fact that enraged Savannah because she didn't want Penelope to have any thing to do with the raising of her child but with her being in jail and none of her family wanted to take the baby their was little she could do to stop it. She was currently laying on her cot rubbing her growing stomach, she loved the baby growing inside of her and the fact that she raped Derek to get the child didn't phase her in the least.

Today was the day that Savannah was to be sentenced for her crimes, she had been found guilty 2 months ago and the judge was now ready to render his decision. She knew that Derek and Penelope would be there to watch as she was sentenced to spend the rest of her life in prison, she knew they'd want to gloat about beating her.

She looked up at the door when the guard said, "Savannah it's time", the pregnant woman stood up and walked over to the door and put her wrists through the slots. The cuffs were then put on her wrists and then the guard opened the door and she stepped out, a pain hit her in the side and she grunted out.

The guard said, "are you alright"?, she said, "yeah, I guess I just moved to fast", the guard then walked with Savannah to the courtroom, since she was being sentenced today she didn't get to change her clothes she would have to wear the orange jumpsuit that she had been issued previously.

As she was led into the courtroom she noticed Derek and Penelope walking through the door, she couldn't help but notice the wedding bands on their intertwined fingers. She said, "are you kidding me, you, you marry her when you could have had this"?, Derek ignored her and sat down beside his wife.

A few minutes later the baitliff said, "all rise", everybody stood up as judge Rose Lopez walked into the room and sat down and said, "you may all be seated". Everybody sat down and she said, "alright since we are here for the decision on her prison sentence let's get to it", Savannah and her attorney stood up and faced the judge.

Rose said, "Savannah what you did to Shannon and Derek was sickening and you are going to get the maximum time I can give you and that is 20 years for kidnapping Derek and 20 years for Shannon". Savannah was hit with another sharp pain and she grunted", her attorney said, "what are you doing"?, she said, "I think something's wrong".

Rose said, "what's going on over there"?, Savannahs attorney said, "I think it's the baby mam", Rose looked at the baitliff and said, "get the EMT's in here please". He nodded his head and said, "yes mam", he then walked over to his phone and called for the paramedics, he then looked at the judge and said, "they are on their way mam".

She smiled and said, "we'll continue while we wait", Savannah rolled her eyes as the judge said, "you will also get 10 years for raping Derek and another 10 for having Shannon raped". Finally you will get 15 years for drugging both Shannon and Derek so that you could do what you wanted to do with them".

Savannah gripped the table as the judge said, "that gives you a total of 75 years and you will serve every day of that or you will be in prison until the day you did, which ever comes first". Savannah grabbed her stomach as another sharp pain hit her, the judge said, "Savannah, Savannah are you listening to me"?, Savannah bit down on her bottom lip and said, "yes mam, 75 yearsssssssss".

Derek stood up when Savannah said, "your honor my water just broke", Rose said, "alright let's get her into the visitors lounge", the baitilff said, "yes mam" as he helped escort Savannah across the hall. Derek looked down at Penelope and said, "baby girl are you alright"?, she said, "hottstuff I think we should get to the hospital".

Derek said, "we will I want to know that the DNA tests have been done", she stood up and said, "no hotstuff, I need to get to the hospital", he said, "why, what's wrong"?, she said, "either I peed on myself or my water broke". Derek wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "come on sweetness, let's get you to the hospital.

Once he got her to the car he sent a group text letting everybody know that he was on the way to the hospital with his baby girl because she was in labor. He reached over and intertwined their fingers and said, "are you ready for this"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am, what about you"?, he smiled as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I've never been more ready for anything in my life".

The happy but nervous couple smiled as they hit the main road and turned left to head to the hospital and in a few short hours Derek and Penelope were going to be parents.


	17. Chapter 17

Framed-Ch 17

Savannah was cuffed to the delivery table just in case she tried to get away, she gripped the bars and screamed in pain as contraction after contraction ravaged her body. She collapsed against the pillows and said, "get it out, pleaseeeeeee get it out", the doctor said, "it won't be long Savannah, it won't be long".

Meanwhile in another delivery room Derek smiles at his wife as she squeezes his hand, he says, "you're doing so good goddess", she winked at him and said, "you might be a little biaseddddddd" as another contraction hit. The doctor looked up at her said, "just a few more contractions and then your baby will be here".

Penelope said, "did you hear that hotstuff"?, he kissed her lips and said, "I did baby girl, I did", he wiped her forehead and said, "is everything looking okay doc"?, she said, "everything looks good, the babies heartbeat is good and all of your vitals are normal". She smiled and said, "I can't wait to hold this little angel in my arms, to kiss it and tell it how much we love him or her", she then squeezed Dereks hand as the hardest contraction yet hit her body.

In Savannahs room the doctor said, "the baby seems to be on a standstill", Savannah said, "what's that mean"?, she looked up and said, "that means that the labor isn't progressing any further". Savannah said, "what can we doooooo" as pain hit her again", the doctor said, "if you don't deliver in the next few minutes I want to do a C-Section".

Savannah nodded her head and said, "is the baby in any distress"?, the doctor looked up at the fetal monitor and saw the heart rate drop and she said, "the babies heartbeat just dropped". Savannah said, "get it out, get it out, please after everything I did to get pregnant I can't lose this babyyyy", the doctor nodded her head in agreement as her and her team worked to get Savannahs baby out.

Penelope smiled as the doctor held up the baby and said, "congrats mommy", Penelope said, "is the baby alright"?, she smiled and said, "he's fine, he's fine". Penelope looked at Derek and said, "did you hear that, we have a son, a little boy"?, Derek kissed her lips and said, "I heard sweetness, I heard" as the doctor put their son into her arms.

The doctor was working feverishly on Savannah, the babies heart rate dropped even lower as she worked to deliver it, Savannah laid there praying for her child. She said, "please don't take my baby, I'm so sorry for everything I did, this child is innocent in everything and doesn't deserve any of this", the next thing she heard was the sound of a baby crying.

She looked up and said, "t t the baby is it alright"?, the doctor said, "she's fine, she's beautiful" as she held the baby up to show Savannah, she said, "she's beautiful, perfectttttt" and then her head fell against the table. The heart monitor started going crazy and the doctor handed the baby to a nurse and said, "charge the paddlesssss" as they started working to save Savannah.

The team was sitting in the waiting room waiting on news of Penelope, JJ said, "I hope that everything's okay", Reid said, "everything's going to be fine", Emily said, "I think that she's going to have a girl". Reid shook his head and said, "nope, she's gonna have a boy", Hotch said, "I guess time will tell" and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Hotch looked up when a doctor walked over and said, "Savannah Hayes", Hotch said, "is something wrong"?, the doctor said, "agent Hotchner I have news about Savannah, bad news". The team gathered around her as she said, "complications developed and we had to do a C-Section", they listened as she continued and said, "after the baby was born Savannah collapsed and we worked and worked to revive her but sadly, we couldn't".

Dave said, "thank you", before the doctor turned around to leave she said, "the DNA for the test is in the lab, we should know something later today", as the team watched her walk off they felt sorry for the innocent baby that Savannah hurt so many people to bring into the world. JJ said, "that's so sad, that little baby girl is alone in this world".

Fran said, "if the tests come back the way I'm thinking they will she'll have all the love she can handle", Dave kissed her lips and said, "that she will Bella, that she will".


	18. Chapter 18

Framed-Ch 18

Derek and Penelope were in her room talking about baby names when the rest of their family walked through the door and headed toward the bed. Penelope said, "what's wrong"?, JJ said, "let's not worry about that now Garcie, right now let's focus on the goodness that is this little one".

Penelope said, "Jayje, what's wrong"?, Hotch stepped forward and said, "the doctor just talked to us about Savannah", Derek said, "what aren't you telling us"?, Hotch said, "their were some complications", Derek said, "what kind of complications"?, Hotch said, "Savannah didn't make it".

Derek said, "what about the baby"?, Reid smiled and said, "she's a live and well and in the nursery", Penelope said, "that poor little angel". Dave said, "speaking of angels how is this one"?, Penelope grinned and said, "he's amazing, isn't he hotstuff"?, Derek didn't respond at first and then he said, "huh what"?, Penelope said, "our little man is doing great isn't he"?, Derek said, "he sure is".

Dave said, "the DNA testing is in full swing and you should know something soon", Derek nodded his head and said, "thanks Dave". Fran stepped forward and said, "and just what is my grandsons name"?, Derek and Penelope looked at each other and smiled.

Penelope said, "everybody we'd like for you to meet Hank Spencer Morgan", Derek said, "Hank after my pops and Spencer after the best little brother anybody could ask for". Reid hugged Derek and said, "I'm honored that you named your little one after me".

Fran said, "and your father would be proud that you named him after him to", Penelope said, "we wanted to give him a strong name, one that would fit him". Emily said, "and Hank Spencer Morgan fits him", Derek laughed and said, "it sure does".

Penelope looked at Fran and said, "would you like to hold him"?, Fran said, "I'd love to", Derek took the baby from Penelope and kissed the baby on the top of the head before handing him over. Fran said, "ohhhh he's gorgeous", Derek said, "of course he is he looks like his momma".

He winked at Penelope and she said, "I think that he looks a lot like you hotstuff", Emily said, "he looks like both of you", Reid nodded his head in agreement and said, "he does Garcia". Derek walked over to the window and was stood where he was looking out over the park.

He sighed as he thought of that innocent little girl in the nursery, Penelope said, "hotstuff why don't you go check on the baby"?, he said, "I don't know if that's a good idea". Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "right now that baby is alone in the nursery, why don't you go up and check on her".

Derek nodded his head and said, "I think I will", he kissed his wife on the lips and said, "I love you", she said, "what's not to love'?, he laughed and said, "exactly" as he turned around and headed toward the nursery. When he got to the window the nurse looked up and saw him and said, "can I help you sir"?, he said, "I'm Derek Morgan and I wanted to check on my little girl".

She said, "come right on back", she opened the door and led him over to the incubator, she said, "it's time for her feeding, would you like to feed her or would you like me to do it until the results come back"?, Derek said, "I'd like to do it please"?, she said, "sure thing" as he sat down.

The nurse handed him the baby and said, "let me go get her bottle", Derek smiled and said, "thank you", the nurse then walked to the other side of the nursery only to come back a couple of minutes later with a bottle. Derek said, "here you go princess, let's get you something to eat" as he put the bottle to her mouth.

As he sat there rocking in the rocking chair he smiled as he looked down at her, she looked a lot like Hank, he touched her cheek and said, "I'm so sorry that your mo, that Savannah died, she did a lot to me but". He stopped talking and just stared down at the little angel in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Framed-Ch 19

He stayed in the nursery with the baby for a little while before handing the baby back to the nurse, he said, "thank you for letting me hold her". The nurse said, "you're welcome, is their anything I can do for you or your wife"?, he said, "no thank you".

Derek said, "will our son get to stay in my wifes room tonight"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes sir and we'll bring him a couple of bottles and diapers in a few minutes". He stood up and looked down at the little girl once final time and said, "I'll see you soon little one" before he turned to walk out into the hall.

When he stepped up the hall he ran into Reid who said, "how's the baby"?, Derek said, "she's good pretty boy, I held her and gave her a bottle". Reid said, "do you think she's yours"?, he nodded his head and said, "I do, she looks a lot like Hank".

Reid said, "are you and Garcia ready for another baby, if she's yours I mean"?, he said, "we've talked about it and if the baby is mine we're going to take her and raise her with Hank". Reid smiled and said, "you and Garcia are amazing parents".

Derek laughed and said, "how can you tell, Hank was just born a couple of hours ago", Reid said, "you both love him with your whole heart and you would do anything to keep him safe and make him happy". Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "that we would pretty boy, that we would" as they headed back up the hall toward Penelopes room.

When he walked back into Penelopes room Fran said, "are you okay baby boy"?, he nodded his head and kissed her on the cheek and said, "fine momma", Penelope looked up from their son and said, "did you check on the baby"?, he said, "I did. Everybody anxiously waited for him to tell them about her and when he didn't Reid said, "andddddd"?, Derek said, "oh sorry, she's beautiful, she looks so much like Hank".

Penelope grinned as he said, "I have no doubts that she's my daughter", Fran said, "so just as soon as the test results come back you will know for sure", he sighed and nodded his head yes in agreement. JJ said, "we need to get more stuff for the nursery", Emily rubbed her hands together and said, "we'll need girls clothes, more diapers, wipes, bottles, formula".

Dave said, "it sounds like we have some volunteers to go shopping", Penelope laughed and said, "all help is appreciated, right hotstuff"?, he walked over and kissed their son on the top of the head and her on the lips and said, "right sweetness". Penelope said, "would you like too hold your son"?, he grinned and said, "I'd love to" as she slid the baby into his arms.

Penelope sighed happily as she watched Derek with their son, he was so gentle, so loving, he was a great father to Hank and she had no doubt that they would be able to raise both children together as brother and sister. Hotch looked at Derek and said, "have you given any thoughts to names"?, Derek looked up at him and said, "not a one".

He looked at Penelope and said, "what about you baby girl"?, she said, "what about Sophia"?, he said, "awww I love it", he then looked up at his mom and said, "if the results come back like I know they will what about the name Sophia Francine Morgan for our daughter"?, Penelope said, "a name fit for our princess", Derek winked at her and said, "so true baby girl, so true".

A few hours later the group was laughing and talking when they heard a knock at the door, Penelope looked up and said, "come in doctor, come in", she stepped inside with an envelope in her hands. She walked over to Derek and handed him the envelope and said, "this is it, this is the results to the DNA tests that we ran on the little girl in the nursery".

Derek blew out a deep breath as he started opening the envelope


	20. Chapter 20

Framed-Ch 20

Derek took out the piece of paper and said, "doc what does this mean"?, she laughed and said, "sorry, she took the paper into her hand and said, "see right here"?, Derek said, "yeah". She said, "this is your DNA and this is the babies".

Derek said, "they match", she said, "exactly, congratulations Derek you're the father", he smiled and said, "thank you, thank you". The doctor said, "you're very welcome", as she turned around and headed toward the door she said, "your daughter will be able to go home when your wife and son do".

Penelope said, "we need to make sure that we have supplies in the nursery", Fran said, "ohhhh don't worry about that, we'll have the nursery ready when you get home with the babies". Derek said, "baby would you care if I get them to bring Sophia in here so that we can keep her and Hank with us"?, she said, "I don't mind at all, I like that idea".

He kissed her lips and said, "what did I do to deserve you"?, she sighed and said, "you're just a lucky man I guess", he winked at her and said, "you got that shot right" as he turned and walked from the room. When he walked back in a few minutes later a nurse was pushing another bassinette and in it was Sophia Francine Morgan.

Penelope said, "awwww she's gorgeous", Fran said, "she looks so much like Hank doesn't she"?, everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement. Derek said, "sorry it took me so long but I gave them her name so that they could put it on the birth certificate".

He smiled as he watched Fran get the baby out of the bassinette, she said, "I can't believe it, I now have 2 grandbabies, a little boy and a little girl". Dave kissed her cheek and said, "and I have no doubts that you're gonna spoil them both rotten".

She winked at him and said, "you got that shot right my love", Penelope said, "hotstuff can you help me, I need to go to the little girls room"?, he said, "I sure can goddess". He helped her up off the bed and across the room to the bathroom.

Emily said, "they could pass for twins", JJ said, "they sure could" as they both stood there looking down at the two sleeping babies. Dave leaned in and said, "since kitten and the babies are gonna be in here a few more days how about we get the nursery finished and throw them a welcome home party"?, everybody grinned and nodded their heads in agreement.

They stopped talking when the bathroom door opened and Penelope said, "something tells me that they were talking about us hotstuff"?, Derek grinned and said, "something tells me you're right sweetness" as he helped her back in the bed.

Hotch looked at Derek and said, "so daddy, how are you feeling"?, Derek sighed happily and said, "amazing, tired, wonderful and scared to death". Penelope said, "why are you scared"?, Derek said, "what if I can't do this, what if I'm not a good daddy to our kids"?, Penelope said, "Derek Michael Morgan, I don't want to hear that crap, of course you're a good daddy to these babies".

He said, "but", she pointed her finger at him and said, "no buts, you love them, you protect them and you will do anything it takes to keep them safe, right"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes of course". She smiled and said, "well then you're a great daddy", he leaned down and kissed her lips passionately and said, "and you my gorgeous oracle are an amazing momma" causing her to grin.


	21. Chapter 21

Framed-Ch 21

A few days later Penelope, Hank and Sophia were released from the hospital and were heading home, Derek smiled proudly as he looked at his son and daughter in the back seat. The way Sophia came to be was wrong but he doesn't know what life would be like without her, he grinned as his wife reached over and put her hand on his.

She said, "can you believe it hotstuff, we have 2 babies, 2"?, he laughed and said, "it's strange I'll give you that but a wonderful kind of strange", Penelope said, "I hear ya sugar, I hear ya" as they continued heading home. Meanwhile at casa Morgan everybody was waiting patiently on the Morgan family to arrive.

The nursery was done and had plenty of stuff for both Hank and Sophia, in the dining room was a meal with enough food to feed a small army, Fran wanted everything perfect for the arrival of her family. Dave walked over and kissed his wife on the cheek and said, "I think you outdid yourself Bella".

Fran grinned and said, "nonsense my love, nonsense" as they all heard Derek pulling up into the garage, everybody smiled as they held up the banner that said, "WELCOME HOME PENELOPE, HANK AND SOPHIA". Derek was carrying Hanks car seat and Penelope Sophias as they smiled and said, "awwwww" in unison.

Fran rubbed her hands together and said, "I want one", Derek said, "pick a baby momma, pick one" and she said, "this one" as she grabbed Sophias seat and carried it over and put it down on the couch. Reid looked at Derek and said, "can I hold Hank"?, Derek said, "of course you can pretty boy" as he handed him the car seat holding Hank.

Dave smiled as he watched JJ and Emily snap picture after picture of the newest additions to the family, Derek sighed as he wrapped his arm around his wife and said, "well momma how do you feel"?, she looked around the room and said, "blessed hotstuff, tired but blessed". Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "I couldn't have said it better baby girl" as he kissed her temple.

As the celebration continued Hank and Sophia were both peacefully sleeping in their downstairs swings, they had been fed, burped and changed before they fell asleep and now the rest of the family was sitting at the large table eating the delicious food that was prepared. Their was so much food on the table that nobody knew where to start.

When they started digging in Derek sighed happily knowing that right now, right here he had everything he'd ever want and need, he had a wonderful job that he loved, a beautiful loving wife, 2 awesome kids and the best family in the world. After everything he'd been through this year he was glad that everything worked out because for a while it was looking doubtful.

Savannah did so many things wrong, she had not only did what she did to him but she had Shannon, beaten, raped and stabbed as she was forced to rape him in order to stay alive. As memories of the video filled his mind he had to shake his head and look around the room before he knew that it was all over, that he was home with his family where he belonged.

The rest of the evening was spent laughing, talking and playing with the babies as the family bonded with the two newest members, Derek smiled as he watched everybody interacting with the babies. Penelope walked over and wrapped her arms around him and said, "I love you", he smiled and said, "and I love you" as they watched the amazing people that were in the room with them love on two babies.

At the end of the night after the babies were tucked safely into their cribs Derek and Penelope headed to bed where after cuddling together for a few minutes both drifted off to a much needed and well deserved sleep. After everything that Derek had been through over the past year everything worked out, he had a loving wife, 2 beautiful children and the best family in the world and who could ask for more.

THE END


End file.
